<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Me Up by 1032am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441388">Light Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am'>1032am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, as well as the weed man romcom we deserve, this is really just the andrew weed dealer fic we all needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andrew woke up this morning, he did not expect to have to deal with <em>pretty boys</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first and foremost, this is entirely self indulgent and for that i apologize ! secondly, i think its important to note that the entirety of this was based on an 11pm, three word dm from me in my twitter gc... so shoutout to them for enabling my unhinged ideas. third of all, if drug use and/or descriptions of smoking really isnt your jam, please do not read this- be safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andrew woke up this morning, he did not expect to have to deal with <em> pretty boys. </em> And yet- <em> and yet</em>, here Andrew Minyard stands, right outside a dorm door in Fox Tower, staring at the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. He was expecting Kevin Day- not his <em> roommate</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Kevin,” the pretty boy calls out, head turning to the side to speak, exposing the side of his neck and causing the muscles and tendons there to stand out. Andrew swallows. “Your… weed dude is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weed dude,” Andrew repeats quietly, still feeling a little on cloud nine with how <em> pretty </em> this guy fucking is, and <em> christ</em>, why hasn't he seen him before? He’s at Kevin’s almost every week- he should've ran into him at least <em> once </em> by now. Andrew doesn’t attend sports shit, but if he <em> did</em>, he wonders if he’d see him there (at least, Andrew is assuming he’s an athlete. He lives in <em> Fox Tower</em>). “My name's Andrew?” he says, voice lilting like he's confused by his own name. His brain is going <em> haywire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Kevin, your Andrew is here,” the pretty boy calls out again, louder this time, bending down to slip off his shoe and throw it in the general direction of where Kevin presumably is. There's a thump, and a curse, and then hurried footsteps walking towards the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew!” Kevin says happily, leaning over the pretty boy (Andrew needs a <em> name-</em>) and placing a hand on the doorframe. “You gonna come in and smoke up, or?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you pay me first, Day. You know I don’t do handouts,” Andrew responds casually, watching Kevin’s roommate duck under his arm and disappear from view. Andrew frowns. “I don’t have enough for all three of us,” he says, like a liar. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin’s eyebrows furrow, as if trying to remember something, and then he shakes his head. He calls out, “Neil, do you smoke?” and <em> oh</em>. Neil. Nice. Andrew can live with that. </p><p> </p><p>Neil calls out a simple <em> no</em>, and Andrew tamps down the bit of disappointment he feels. He’d probably be so <em> pretty high- </em></p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s brain needs to shut the fuck up. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin lets him in regardless (fucking <em> finally</em>, Andrew didn’t need to get caught with shit on him <em> again</em>), and Andrew walks in and makes himself comfortable in his designated bean bag chair, closest to the little table they have in the room. Neil is at his desk, bent over a textbook, looking completely unconcerned with what's going on behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Kevin hands him a few bills and Andrew shoves them in his jacket pocket without counting, knowing what Kevin wants at this point and trusting him to give him the right amount. He pulls out two little baggies from inside his jacket, taking the grinder and rolling papers when Kevin hands them over. </p><p> </p><p>“You gotta get better at rolling your own shit,” Andrew comments, already starting to roll a joint in the time it's taken Kevin to look for one lighter. Andrew has three on him right now, but <em> fuck </em> Kevin Day if he thinks Andrew is going to make any part of his life easy. He rolls up a piece of index card tightly, placing it on one end of the joint to act as the roach. Andrew was <em> too </em> fucking lazy for the expensive shit. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that when you do it for me?” Kevin responds, tacking on a little <em> aha</em>! and holding up a lighter above his head. He flicks it once, realizes it's dead, and frowns. “The fuck,” he says softly, throwing the lighter in the nearby trash can with what can only be described as a pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Neil pipes up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another lighter, tossing it to Kevin gracefully. Kevin looks at Neil like he hung the moon, but Andrew is just wondering why someone who doesn't smoke just <em> has </em> fucking lighters on them. Neil gives Andrew a look, one that shows his absolute joy in Andrew making Kevin work for things, and Andrew wants to pass out. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew forms the joint and licks the edge of the rolling paper, all while Neil stares at him, and Andrew raises an eyebrow in question. Neil shrugs, slipping out of his desk chair to go to the fridge, coming back with three waters. He places one in front of Andrew, hands one to Kevin, and cracks open his own, falling into the beanbag next to Andrew casually. </p><p> </p><p>“Thought you didn't smoke,” Andrew finally says, flicking the lighter over the end of the joint. Neil shrugs again, watching as Andrew inhales the smoke like its second nature and lets it out slow. He takes another hit, passes it to Kevin, and gets started on rolling up another. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't,” Neil finally says, leaning forward so he can watch what Andrew is doing. He looks like this is the most interesting thing he’s seen in weeks, and Andrew wonders what the fuck the guy gets up to every other day of the week (<em>oh how Andrew would love to know-</em>). “Teach me?” he asks anyway, and Andrew blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to learn how to roll, even though you don't smoke,” Andrew deadpans, accepting the joint when Kevin passes it back to him. He's already smoked more than half of it and Andrew sends Kevin an annoyed glance. </p><p> </p><p>“So you can stop doing it for Vi,” Neil responds, resting his chin on a palm, elbow balanced on his knee. Andrew takes a long hit just to spite Kevin, and revels in the way his brain is starting to go fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>“Vi,” Andrew repeats slowly, looking over to Kevin with a raised eyebrow. Why that's what Andrew’s brain chooses to focus on, he doesn't know. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, weed man,” Kevin responds, slower and with less bite than he probably meant to. <em> Fucking lightweight.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Neil sits there, waiting expectantly, and Andrew stares back in vague confusion. <em> What were they talking about again? Maybe Andrew was the lightweight. </em> “Rolling,” Neil says, when it seems like Andrew has no earthly idea what the fuck is going on. Andrew lets out a small <em> ha</em>, and pushes over the rolling papers and grinder full of weed. Neil grabs both, placing them directly in front of him, and looks to Andrew for guidance. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew tears off and rolls up a part of the index card for the roach, handing it to Neil. “Don’t overpack, it’ll come out stupid,” he comments, still working on rolling the one from earlier. Neil flounders for a moment, before pinching some weed between his fingers and placing it on the paper. He looks to Andrew, like he doesn’t know if he did even <em> that </em> part right, and Andrew just sighs. “More,” he instructs, passing the dwindling joint to Kevin to let him finish it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an asshole teacher,” Kevin says, head lolling to the side as he takes the last hit and places the roach in the ashtray. “Neil probably only knows what weed is because of <em> me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Untrue, idiot. You don’t even use a roach when you roll yourself,” Neil fires back, placing more weed in the paper and cocking his head in Andrew’s direction, completely ignoring Kevin’s indignant squawking. Andrew hums in approval, and tries to explain to the best of his high ability how to roll the thing with the roach actually in it, without making it too tight or too loose. It takes Neil a second to get the hang of the movement, but Andrew’s never seen someone roll such a good joint on their first fucking try- he thinks he’s going to <em> scream</em>. “Now I just- lick it?” he asks, cocking his head to the side in question. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew is still dazed after watching Neil roll up almost <em> perfectly</em>, he doesn’t even answer. He’s just staring uselessly at Neil’s hands, like they hold the key to everything in life. Kevin just laughs, long and loud, and Neil stares at them both in confusion before slowly bringing the joint up to his mouth, tongue flicking out to wet the glue. Andrew watches in rapt attention, and he <em> knows </em> he’s being fucking obvious right now, but <em> fuck</em>. This was maybe the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed. Just maybe. He’s not even that fucking high, so what <em> gives</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Neil passes over the joint, looking at Andrew in vague concern. Andrew guesses it’s warranted, but he can’t unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth long enough to say something, let alone even <em> think </em> a coherent thought. He reaches out to grab the joint regardless, fingertips brushing Neil’s, and totally does <em> not </em> swallow down a noise of distress. </p><p> </p><p>“More?” Neil asks, and Andrew nods slowly, lining up the two joints next to each other on the table, holding his hand out for the Altoids tin Kevin stores all his joints in. Kevin passes it over, and Andrew places them inside, eyes flicking back and forth between the tin and Neil, who’s started to roll another one. Neil’s joint looks almost as perfect as <em> Andrew’s</em>, and Andrew’s been doing this since he was fucking fourteen. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go,” Andrew says quickly, already shifting out of the beanbag chair. Kevin makes a noise of disapproval, and Neil just looks at Andrew in confusion. “You can roll the rest, just- google how to fold a roach,” he says, stumbling his way to the front door in distress. He couldn’t be around Neil for one more second without saying something <em> stupid</em>, he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>He opens the dorm door, not looking back even when Kevin calls out a <em> what the fuck, Andrew?</em>, closing the door behind him and leaning against it once it’s securely shut. He takes a deep breath, dreads walking all the way back across campus while toasted, and decidedly does <em> not </em> think of Neil. Not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>He was so absolutely <em> fucked</em>. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“It was- <em> Renee, </em> it was like, fucking perfect. Like, <em> me </em> level perfect,” Andrew whines from where he’s sprawled out on the couch, second joint of the day dangling between his fingers. Renee hums from the lounge chair, typing up something on her laptop. “He’s just- so fucking pretty. I didn’t know Kevin lived with someone that <em> pretty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re trying to completely green out right now?” Renee asks gently, eyes flicking to Andrew over the top of her laptop. Andrew lets out a pitiful whine, bringing the joint back to his lips and inhaling deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if I get high enough, he’ll be a side effect of the drugs,” Andrew says miserably around the exhale, shoving a pillow over his face for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to take everything away from you?” Renee questions, and Andrew can hear her shifting to do just that. He brings the joint closer to his chest protectively, peeking out from underneath the pillow to give her a look. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t,” he responds, despite knowing she absolutely <em> would </em> and <em> has </em> before. </p><p> </p><p>Renee didn’t smoke, but she worked at the smoke shop in town- the one that all the locals went to, but none of the college kids did because of the tax on everything. It’s how Andrew stayed in <em> business </em> . She was a master at basically everything to do with smoking, for someone who had never gotten high in her life. Renee somehow just <em> knew </em> what strains were good for what, what people would prefer to smoke, so on and so forth. Andrew loved her <em> fiercely. </em> They were currently in their apartment, Renee having graduated the year prior but staying in town for not only her job that she loved but Andrew, in a way, too. He’d moved in with her this year, not wanting to go through the stress of trying to find on campus housing <em> again</em>, and it’s been working out ever since. </p><p> </p><p>Renee gives Andrew a look, one that has his face going back to neutral in a split second, instead of the glare he was previously wearing. He takes another hit, and places the joint in the ashtray despite the fact he’s not even close to being done with it. Renee gives him a happy smile in response, and he sighs, long and loud. </p><p> </p><p>“I am... so fucking toasted,” Andrew says after a moment, placing the pillow underneath his head instead of over it. He brings a hand up to rest on his stomach, feeling his breaths move in and out, in and out.</p><p> </p><p>“You did smoke a joint and a half in like, a half hour, Andrew,” Renee comments, shutting her laptop and placing it on the coffee table. She moves to check her phone next, soft smile on her face as she responds to a text, and Andrew rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop texting Allison, pay attention to my struggles,” Andrew says, half whining. He moves onto his side, one arm dangling off the couch, the other resting over his ribs. Renee hums, locking her phone and shoving it back into her hoodie pocket, looking back up to Andrew with an understanding look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should just ask Kevin when he’s around, and go talk to him then,” Renee says, like a normal person with good advice. Andrew groans. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t even smoke, Renee. What am I supposed to do with that information?” </p><p> </p><p>“He obviously isn’t uncomfortable around it, though. It’d just be like being around me,” Renee responds, raising an eyebrow when Andrew groans again. He mumbles a “<em>but he’d be even prettier high</em>” into his bicep, and Renee laughs. “Maybe, but it's alright if he never does get high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s alright,” Andrew agrees, even if it comes out a little whiny. He’s not lying- he doesn’t care whether people smoke or not, or whether they’re uncomfortable or not, he respects them and their wishes regardless. He just <em> thinks </em> Neil would be amazing to smoke up with. That’s all. </p><p> </p><p>“So talk to Kevin,” Renee reiterates, pulling her phone back out and typing something quickly, laughing softly at, presumably, the previous message. </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, how is Alli?” Andrew asks instead, blinking slow and letting out a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s good,” Renee responds, typing something again. “She’s coming over in a few, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” Andrew responds, slow and drawn out, eyes closing. “Can you ask her to get me ice cream?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Already did,” Renee says, and Andrew can hear the knowing smile in her voice. He hums in appreciation, and promptly falls the fuck asleep. </p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, it’s to Renee’s low murmuring, and the sounds of a lighter flicking. He groans, head pounding, and opens his eyes to see a water bottle already on the table for him. He reaches out for it, cracking open the top and sitting up a little bit so he can take a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, blondie,” Allison says from the other side of the couch, and Andrew realizes with a start that his feet are in her lap. He moves them off of her even though she obviously doesn’t mind, pulling them close to his chest, and blinks a few times to wake up more. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he finally manages, rubbing a hand over his face and moving to fully sit up. “You know there are literally two other chairs in the room to sit on, right?” he says with a half smile, just to be an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>“But you looked so cute while sleeping, how could I not join you on the couch, babe?” she says, flicking ash off the top of the joint she lit up when Andrew was waking up, and Andrew frowns. </p><p><br/>
“Hold on- is that <em> mine?</em>” Andrew asks incredulously, frowning when Allison gives him a smirk. “I was gonna finish that,” he says, just a little on the edge of petulant. </p><p> </p><p>“Renee cut you off, munchkin,” Allison informs, and Andrew’s eyes snap to Renee. She gives him a mock apologetic shrug and he huffs, getting up in search of the ice cream he previously wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He returns to the couch with the carton and a spoon, curling up in the corner of it and digging in.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you had a gay meltdown,” Allison says, placing the joint in the ashtray after taking one last inhale and putting the ashtray back on the coffee table rather than letting it balance precariously on the arm of the couch any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“It was not a <em> meltdown</em>, did you call it a meltdown?” Andrew says, looking at Renee, voice full of betrayal. </p><p> </p><p>“It was kind of a meltdown,” Renee responds with another shrug. Andrew groans and shoves more ice cream in his mouth to cope. “I think it’s cute, watching you get all stressed over a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> cute</em>,” Andrew mumbles with his mouth full, swallowing and fixing Renee with his best glare. It doesn’t work on her anymore, but he has to try, at least. “He’s just fucking <em> pretty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Allison and Renee laugh in sync, and Andrew shoves more ice cream in his mouth with a scowl. He distinctly does <em> not </em> pout. Minyards <em> did not pout</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“So cute,” Allison responds, and Andrew debates throwing his spoon at her. His want for more ice cream and laziness to get another spoon after outweighs it though, so he declares her safe for now. She sighs happily, sinking into the couch further, and Andrew knows she’s finally high. “You should talk to him next time you go see Kevin,” she says, reiterating Renee’s earlier point while smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s rarely fucking <em> there</em>,” Andrew says, digging around the edges of the ice cream carton to get the perfect bite with every topping in it. “Like, I’ve been selling to Kevin for what, six months? This is the first time I’ve seen him,” he continues, frowning when the bite he takes isn’t as great as he thought it’d be. He digs in to try again. </p><p> </p><p>Allison looks like she wants to say something, but decides against it, just shrugging in response instead. “Maybe he’s just a busy person,” she finally decides on. “Just ask Kevin if he’s there before you leave next time,” she suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that not fucking weird, though? <em> Hey, Kevin, your super hot roommate? Is he home? </em> What the fuck,” Andrew says, and he knows he’s completely overthinking this but, <em> so be it</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you say it like <em> that</em>,” Renee responds with a laugh, getting up to put the ice cream away when Andrew places it down on the coffee table. Andrew throws her a <em> thanks</em>, and gets more comfortable. “It’s not weird to ask if he’s there, Andrew,” she says when she returns, running a hand through his hair as she passes him to tamp down the mess it had become from sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>He hums, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and his head in his hand. “Whatever,” he finally says, knowing he’s going to end up doing what they tell him to. The fact they had this much power over him should be worrying, but he was so used to it at this point it doesn’t even register anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew supposes he’ll just have to wait for a text from Kevin before making his next move. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The next time Andrew sees Kevin, he completely fucking forgets to ask if Neil is there. </p><p> </p><p>He’s already outside the door before he remembers at all, and he mentally curses when it’s Kevin who opens the door this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kevin says, a smile on his face. He always opens the door with a fucking <em> smile</em>, Andrew doesn’t get it. Andrew just pushes his way into the dorm, eyes searching before realizing Neil is <em> not there</em>. “Alright, asshole, guess I’ll go fuck myself,” Kevin continues, closing the door behind him in the process. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Neil here?” Andrew finally says, even though he’s pretty positive he isn’t. Kevin gives him a serious look, and Andrew almost feels- <em> exposed</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kevin responds simply, moving to where they usually sit. Andrew follows, tamping down the disappointment he feels, and takes his designated seat. “Why do you care?” he asks, but it sounds less like a question than anything else. Andrew’s eyebrows furrow at the thinly veiled hostility in Kevin’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, just wondering, Christ,” Andrew responds, holding up his hands in surrender. He starts pulling out the stuff Kevin wanted this time, but Kevin doesn’t move to grab anything else to help Andrew out. Andrew rolls his eyes, getting up and getting it himself from where he knows it’s stashed away, and returns to his spot on the beanbag. “You don’t have to go all protective asshole on me,” he adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not like I know what goes on inside your head,” Kevin responds, still vaguely hostile. Andrew gives him a look, one that tells him to knock it off, and Kevin deflates. “Just want the best for him, that’s all,” he finally explains</p><p> </p><p>“He can handle himself, he’s an adult,” Andrew says simply, shaking off the weird tension that had settled in his shoulders because of Kevin’s tone. He gets to work on rolling, accepting the index card Kevin hands him, and things finally fall back into routine. “Where the fuck do you even get the index cards- we all know you don’t study,” he asks, smirking when Kevin rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I steal ‘em from Neil,” Kevin responds, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>“Bastard,” Andrew replies with a small laugh, handing over the joint after it’s lit and accepting the money Kevin passes his way. Andrew looks up at the disabled smoke alarm he fucked with the first time he came over to Kevin’s, and wonders why Neil hasn’t ratted them out. “So, Neil really is just chill with this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he really doesn’t care,” Kevin responds with a shrug, pulling the ashtray closer to himself. “He’d tell me if he cared. He’s an asshole like that, just like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignores the insult, rolling another joint and placing it in the Altoids tin. “Cool,” Andrew says with a nod, accepting the joint when Kevin passes it to him. He takes a hit, ashing the joint when Kevin pushes the ashtray closer, and debates on saying what he wants to. He wants to know if Neil is single, but he doesn’t want to look like he’s <em> desperate,</em> so he decides against saying anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>They spend the next while just talking and smoking like they usually do, Andrew almost hating Neil not being there to help him roll. He finishes soon enough anyway, and gives Kevin a suffering look over all he’s just been through. Kevin just smiles at him, sweet and unassuming, and Andrew throws the closed tin at his head. Kevin squawks, fumbling with the tin, and letting out a breath when it’s securely in his hands. “Asshole,” Kevin says, and Andrew just smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>It’s after they’ve been sitting around for an hour, joint long finished, TV playing something mind numbing when the dorm door opens. “Hey,” Neil says, and Andrew almost breaks his neck with how fast his head whips around. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he says, as casual as he can muster, and Neil almost startles. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, thought you’d be gone by now. I can leave again?” Neil says, and Andrew’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“No, dude, this is your dorm. If you don’t want me here, I can go,” Andrew responds quickly, already getting up. His high is fading anyway, and he normally never stays longer than that. Neil shakes his hands aggressively, already backing towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m serious. Spend time with Kevin! It’s fine, I have to go to the library anyway! I’ll be back in like, two hours, yeah?” he rushes out, and there's a mysterious blush on his cheeks. Andrew is <em> so </em> fucking confused. He’s slipping out the door in the next second, and Andrew turns to look at Kevin confusedly. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?” Andrew says, and Kevin shrugs, just as confused. Andrew shrugs as well, more to himself than Kevin, and gathers his things. “Imma head out anyway,” he says, and Kevin calls out a quick farewell as Andrew slips out the front door. </p><p> </p><p>Things Andrew Minyard learned today:</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Kevin Day was very protective over Neil.</li>
<li>Neil was <em>super fucking weird</em>. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Andrew just wanted some fucking ice cream- that’s all he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, here he was, standing in front of the ice cream section of the convenience store near campus at 11pm, staring directly at Neil. Neil, who’s in the snack aisle, looking very perplexed. Neil, who still hasn’t noticed him. Andrew wonders if he could reasonably power walk the fuck out without Neil noticing. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew goes to do just that, but Neil’s head snaps up and Andrew knows he’s been caught. He freezes, head turning to look at Neil, and gives him a small, awkward wave. “Neil,” he says, just loud enough to be heard in the quiet store. He mentally curses at how weak his voice sounds, and just hopes Neil doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Weed man,” Neil responds, walking closer. There's a soft smile on his face, and Andrew feels his heart rate speed up. <em> Ridiculous</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is still Andrew,” he says, a little on the edge of teasing. <em> Fuck</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Neil says, and Andrew narrowly avoids rolling his eyes. He takes in the snacks in Neil’s hands, and squints. </p><p> </p><p>“Not a sweets person?” Andrew guesses, despite how horrifying that idea sounds. Who the fuck didn’t like <em> sweets</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no,” Neil responds easily, and laughs when Andrew scowls. “But these are for Vi, it was just my turn for the snack run,” he explains, and Andrew lets out an awkward little <em> ah </em> in response. They stand there for a moment, Andrew rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets, Neil just watching him with a calculating look on his face. It makes Andrew’s hands go clammy. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys should come over sometime,” Andrew says without thinking, and <em> what the fuck is he saying Jesus Christ, Minyard, don’t be weird- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! That’d be cool!” Neil exclaims, putting a stop to Andrew’s internal monologue. He looks genuinely happy to be invited over, Andrew wonders if he’s ever been anywhere else at all. “Uh- I’m free on Wednesdays and weekends, normally, but this Saturday I have a game, and Sunday I’m going to hangout with my friend Allison, so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Andrew says softly, continuing with, “I have a friend Allison, too.” Neil smiles at that one, laughing softly at the coincidence, and looks at Andrew expectantly. “Oh. Hey, let's do Wednesday, then. My roommate will be home, but she’s super great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” Neil says, starting to walk towards the front counter. “I’ll let Kevin know, then,” he adds, placing all the snacks on the counter and watching the cashier ring them up. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods, letting out a <em> sweet </em> to echo Neil’s own, and goes to leave. “I’ll text Kevin the address,” he says on his way out, and Neil calls out an affirmative. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s halfway home before he realizes he didn’t buy his <em> fucking ice cream</em>. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minyards did not freak out- they did <em> not</em>. It was a simple rule of life. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, Andrew was freaking the <em> fuck </em> out. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Andrew. This is no different than you going to their dorm,” Renee says gently, looking at Andrew where he’s sat on the couch, staring into space. It’s purely from time spent with him that Renee even knows he’s freaking out at all, his face a cool mask of indifference to anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“It is leagues fucking different, Renee,” Andrew says, tone clipped from the stress running through his body currently. Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to invite Neil over. <em> What the fuck</em>. Not even the knowledge he’d be getting high with Kevin soon was enough to stop him from freaking out currently. “This is <em> my house</em>. What the fuck,” he says, breath hitching in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, look at me,” Renee says, tone still calm and soothing as ever. She gives Andrew a soft smile when he finally looks at her, a reassuring one that always seemed to calm Andrew down. He lets out a slow breath, body deflating slightly. “Shoulders,” she reminds, and Andrew forcibly lowers his shoulders from next to his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“This is fine,” Andrew responds, nodding. Renee gives him another soft smile. “This is absolutely fucking fine.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock at the door, and Andrew startles. He looks at Renee with all the panic he can muster, but his body seems to get up on autopilot. He’s opening the front door in the next second, schooling his face back into its usual mask of indifference. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he says to Neil first, then Kevin. Kevin gives him a look over Neil’s head, but says nothing but <em> hey </em> in return. Andrew opens the door wider, letting them both in, and watches as perhaps the strangest interaction he’s ever witnessed happens. </p><p> </p><p>“Renee?” Neil says, like he <em> knows </em>her. She just gives him a smile, getting up to greet him. “Andrew, I didn’t know you knew Renee!” he says happily, all while hugging her. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Andrew responds, still standing next to Kevin in the entryway. He flicks Kevin a look, and Kevin just raises an eyebrow, the unhelpful bastard. “She’s my best friend?” he says, voice lilting like it’s a question. He shoots Renee a betrayed glance, but then something goes off in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit-”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil speak at the same time, staring at each other with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Same Allison,” they say in sync, and Kevin looks about as disgusted as Renee looks fond. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, what the hell,” Neil says with a laugh, detaching from Renee and making himself comfortable like he’s been here before. Now that Andrew thinks about it, he probably <em> has</em>, all while Andrew wasn’t here. He shoots Renee another betrayed look and gets nothing but a small smile in return. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew makes himself comfortable on the other end of the couch from Neil, leaving Kevin to do whatever the fuck he wants. Kevin sits too, in the arm chair closer to the door, and looks at Andrew expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“No handouts,” Andrew reminds, and Kevin deflates. </p><p> </p><p>“Just this once? We’re at <em> your </em> house,” Kevin pleads, and Andrew rolls his eyes. Like being at his house was going to change his strict as fuck rule. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, be nice,” Renee says, and Andrew scowls. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not on my fucking side today,” Andrew says to her, already getting up to get his stuff. As he walks past Kevin, he mumbles a <em> ten dollars </em> that has Kevin making an indignant noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Asshole!” Kevin calls out, but Andrew can hear him shifting to pull out his wallet. He smiles to himself, and opens the door to his room to get his stash. </p><p> </p><p>When he turns around, Neil is standing there, and he barely holds back his startle. All he does is look at Neil in confusion instead, and Neil gives him a soft smile. Andrew short circuits, just for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you fucking grow weed on your windowsill?” Neil asks, and Andrew looks over to the tiny plants sitting there. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are succulents,” Andrew says, lying through his fucking teeth. Neil just gives him another smile and a soft <em> uh huh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Neil backs away then, making room for Andrew to leave, and follows him back to the living room. Kevin shoves the money at Andrew grumpily, and Andrew gives him a shit eating grin, passing over two joints and lighting a third for himself. He settles back onto the couch at the same time as Neil, tucking his legs close to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is- <em>all I’m saying</em> <em>is</em>, there’s no fucking way that can be true,” Kevin is saying some time later, long after Renee has left for work, and Andrew sighs long and loud. Neil cracks up, arms coming to wrap around his stomach, and Andrew tamps down the butterflies he feels to continue with his point.</p><p> </p><p>“Kevin, if Aaron had a fucking biological kid, and <em> I </em> had a biological kid, our kids would have DNA closer to half-siblings than cousins. It’s just fucking biology. You’re gonna fight science? Is that the hill you’ve chosen to die on?” Andrew responds, annoyed as anything. He’s way too high to deal with this. “Who has the twin here? <em> Who</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you’re such a fucking liar,” Kevin says, shifting to sprawl out further in the arm chair. He’s got both his legs over the arm of the chair, body contorted to be shoved into the corner of the other side, one hand in a bag of chips and the other waving around to try and prove how wrong Andrew is with just the gesture alone. “You literally want me to repeat that to someone and get laughed at.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t! Christ, Neil, can you fucking Google it? Can you Google it and show Kevin how absolutely wrong he is right now?” Andrew asks, looking over to Neil. Andrew’s also sprawled out, feet dangerously close to Neil’s lap, but Andrew keeps them in check. Neil nods, still laughing slightly, typing something quickly into his phone. He cracks up again, laugh ringing out in the apartment, and Andrew finds himself smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew’s right,” Neil says between gasping laughs, face turning slightly red with how hard he’s laughing. Andrew exclaims an <em> I fucking told you! </em> and Kevin shakes his head aggressively. </p><p> </p><p>“See, now you’re lying for him! Neil, bro, you’re my fucking <em> roommate</em>,” Kevin says, betrayal thick in his voice. Neil continues laughing, like this is the best thing to happen to him <em> ever</em>, and Andrew <em> can’t stop smiling</em>. “I hate you both so fucking much.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil’s laughter dies out a short while later, but Andrew’s smile stays stubbornly fixed to his face. They sit in silence for a bit, Neil fucking around on his phone and Kevin still eating, Andrew just content to do absolutely <em> nothing</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Vi, you gonna be alright for practice in an hour?” Neil asks, and Kevin blinks at him, like he totally forgot. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kevin responds after a beat, pulling his hand out of the chip bag and wiping it on his pants (<em>fucking nasty, </em>Andrew thinks). He stretches, moving his legs back so his feet can rest on the floor, and stands up. “‘M good,” he confirms.</p><p> </p><p>Neil stands too, then, and Andrew mourns the loss of the weight on the other side of the couch. “<em>You </em> gonna be alright?” Neil asks Andrew, and Andrew furrows his brows. </p><p> </p><p>“Just peachy,” Andrew responds around a yawn, and it seems to be enough to get Neil to believe him. “I <em> have </em> been doing this since I was fourteen, pretty boy,” he reminds, barely registering what he’s saying at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Neil just stares at him, then looks to Kevin, then back to Andrew. “Wh-”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s brain processes what he just said. Andrew looks to Neil, looks to Kevin, looks back to Neil. “Um.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin, oblivious to everything that doesn’t directly concern him, just decides to ask, “Can we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil nods quickly, power walking to the front door. He calls out a quick <em> bye, thanks!</em>, grabbing Kevin’s shirt to tug him along faster. Kevin makes a noise of disapproval, but the door is being closed firmly shut in the next second, so Andrew doesn’t hear what Kevin was about to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Andrew says to no one, with no emotion other than <em> distress</em>. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Andrew Minyard would pay the world to take Kevin Day out of it. </p><p> </p><p>He was annoying, insufferable, and the absolute <em> bane </em> of Andrew’s existence. That’s what he repeats to himself as he trudges across campus towards Fox Tower, just knowing Kevin isn’t fucking there. Kevin specifically told him he <em> wouldn’t </em> be there, but Andrew needed Allison’s grinder to give to Renee, which for some fucking reason, Kevin had. </p><p> </p><p>Which left Andrew having to deal with Neil, alone. <em>Fantastic.</em> <em>Because that went so well last time.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He makes his way up the stairs of Fox Tower instead of taking the elevator, trying to postpone getting to Kevin’s dorm as long as possible. It doesn’t take long to get up to the third floor, though, and Andrew is knocking on the door soon enough. He’s grumpy, and he’s cold, and he just wants to grab the grinder and <em> leave. </em></p><p> </p><p>Neil opens the door, confusion written all over his face, and of fucking <em> course </em> Kevin didn’t tell Neil that Andrew was coming. Of course. </p><p> </p><p>“‘M here for Allison’s grinder,” Andrew says, not even the sight of Neil soothing his grumpiness. </p><p> </p><p>“You do know it’s like, cold as hell out, right? Why the fuck are you just wearing a hoodie?” Neil says instead of responding, opening the door wider regardless to let Andrew in. Andrew shoves his way in, going straight for Kevin’s bedside table, grumbling as he trips over three pairs of shoes to get there. “Are you… alright?” Neil asks softly, and Andrew huffs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Andrew says, picking up the grinder once he finds it buried under piles of <em> stuff</em>, opening it to check if anything was in it. There <em> was</em>, and Andrew raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You can smoke here before you leave, if you want,” Neil offers, obviously catching on to Andrew’s train of thought. Andrew hums, reaching into Kevin’s drawer for rolling papers, and walks over to take his usual seat. Neil follows, sitting next to Andrew and getting comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really okay with this?” Andrew asks, just to make sure. He starts rolling up regardless, figuring he can just take it with him if Neil says he isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, course,” Neil responds casually, head lolling to the side so he can watch Andrew. Andrew fumbles slightly, but recovers quickly, and looks to Neil as he licks the edge of the paper to seal it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why the fuck don’t you care? You don’t smoke,” Andrew questions, lighting up once the joint was done and inhaling deeply. Neil hums, eyes tracking Andrew’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind trying it,” he finally says, and Andrew shuts down. His brain just <em> shuts off</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Andrew asks, nearly dropping the joint in his shock. Neil just looks at him expectantly, and Andrew doesn’t know what the fuck to <em> think</em>. “You’re positive,” he says, just to make <em> sure</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an adult, I can handle myself,” Neil responds, and Andrew flounders. It sounds so much like what he said when Kevin questioned him about his <em> intentions</em>, he gets momentarily nervous that Kevin told him about the conversation. “Now are you gonna pass it or are you just gonna sit there and let it burn down?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffs at the tone of Neil’s voice, taking one last hit before passing it to Neil wordlessly. Neil takes it gracefully, placing the joint between his lips and inhaling like he’s done it countless times. Andrew should be suspicious, he <em> should</em>, but all he can think about is how fucking pretty Neil is. Neil exhales, and Andrew’s brain slowly boots back online. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done this before,” Andrew finally says, statement rather than question. Neil just smirks, taking another hit, and passes it back to Andrew. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally, he catches on!” Neil responds happily, stretching out in the beanbag, hands interlacing and coming up to rest on his sternum. “Took you long enough, me and Kevin had a bet to see how long it’d take you to realize it wasn’t just him smoking all that weed,” he adds, just to be a little shit. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck,” Andrew says, coughing around an exhale from pure shock alone. Neil smirk only grows, and he accepts the joint when Andrew passes it back once again. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Neil starts, inhaling deeply. “It’s too bad you’re with Kevin,” he says around the exhale, and Andrew’s brain genuinely short circuits. <em> What? </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? </em> ” Andrew says incredulously, almost choking on his own saliva. Where in <em> God’s name </em> did Neil get <em> that </em> idea? Andrew asks him so. </p><p> </p><p>Neil looks at him confusedly, like he doesn’t understand Andrew’s shock. “Like, months ago, I walked in on you wearing his clothes. Why else would I just stay out all the fucking time? I thought you guys were like, hooking up?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hates that he remembers exactly what Neil is fucking talking about. “It was raining like <em> hell </em> that day,” he says slowly, accepting the joint once again when Neil is finished. “I had to walk across campus in it. Kevin just offered to put my clothes in the dryer. We <em> aren’t </em> hooking up,” Andrew confirms, voice firm. Neil’s mouth forms a little <em> o </em> in shock. “I thought <em> you </em> and Kevin-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t- do not finish that sentence,” Neil says, warning in his tone. Andrew just laughs, already starting to feel fuzzy, and he can’t tell if it's from being around Neil or the actual weed. “I would <em> never</em>,” he says, grimacing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if he wasn’t such a fucking idiot, Kevin would be hot,” Andrew defends, settling more firmly into the beanbag chair. Neil gives him the most disgusted look he can muster. Andrew just shrugs, blinking slow and feeling leagues calmer than he did when he arrived. </p><p> </p><p>“So, now that we know we both aren’t fucking Kevin…” Neil says, trailing off and looking at Andrew hopefully. Andrew’s heart rate speeds up, to the point he can feel it thumping rapidly in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Andrew responds intelligently, decidedly too high for this, even though he’s not really high at all. He waves a hand to try and piece together what he’s thinking, and just ends up saying, “Let’s talk when we’re sober.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil hums, acquiescing, and finishes off the joint. He shoves it in the ashtray, grumbling about how Kevin never fucking cleans it, and Andrew half laughs. Sounded like Kevin. Andrew sighs, content to stay in this spot all day, but knowing he had to walk back to join Renee and Allison soon. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes up off the beanbag, wobbling slightly without really meaning to. Neil laughs, but stands up too, and Andrew suddenly realizes how much taller Neil is than him. Well, it really <em> isn’t </em> much if you measured- maybe five inches at most, but right now it seems like Neil’s presence is looming over Andrew and he swallows roughly. He wants to kiss him so fucking <em> bad</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“You need a jacket,” Neil says, like he didn’t catch Andrew obviously staring at his lips, moving across the room to what is presumably his closet. Andrew tries to protest, tries to assure Neil he’ll be fine, but Neil shoots him a look. “I’m not letting you leave without one. It’s <em> cold</em>, Andrew.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew gives up, accepting the jean jacket Neil passes his way, slipping into it and frowning when the sleeves go past his hands. “You’re not even that much taller than me,” Andrew complains, trying and failing to push up the sleeves so they wouldn’t make his hands useless. </p><p> </p><p>Neil sighs softly, like Andrew is a particularly dense little kid, and reaches out to roll up the sleeves. “Alright?” Neil asks before touching, and Andrew blinks in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Andrew responds, vaguely reeling, watching as Neil rolls up the sleeves easily. He pats each one after he’s done, and Andrew blinks at him, in a daze. “You were supposed to be a side effect of the drugs,” he says stupidly, flexing his fingers like he didn’t realize he still had hands. </p><p> </p><p>Neil just laughs softly, opening the front door for Andrew. Andrew stops right in front of Neil, going to say something, but all that comes out is a soft noise of confusion when Neil leans down to kiss his cheek, right underneath his left eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Be safe,” Neil says, giving Andrew a soft smile. Andrew blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“You are definitely a hallucination,” Andrew decides to say, before stumbling his way out the door and down the hall to wait for the elevator. He hears Neil’s laugh echo down the hall, and for once, doesn’t try to tamp down the warm feelings he’s having.</p><p> </p><p>If Renee and Allison give him knowing looks over the jacket he’s wearing, well. That’s quite alright.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Andrew starts hanging out with Neil more. </p><p> </p><p>He finally got his number, which was <em> sweet</em>. Now he’d get random texts from Neil throughout the day, some casual (like what he was doing) and some just downright weird (random questions he’d thought about during a lecture, that Andrew found <em> endearing</em>). Andrew tried to respond to all of them, but Neil didn't seem too put out if Andrew just didn't. It was- <em> nice</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The first time they hung out, <em> alone</em>, they were both decidedly sober, and actually had a conversation about <em> feelings </em> and <em> expectations </em> and <em> wants </em> like adults. If it ended in a heavy makeout session on Andrew’s bed that had them feeling dazed for hours after, well- that was no one’s business but their own. </p><p> </p><p>It was easy, with Neil. Easy in a way like it was easy with Renee, just with added <em> feelings</em>. Neil always asked before doing things- before touching Andrew or going to get something buried in his stuff, and it made a confusing mix of emotions surface inside Andrew every single time. It was <em> nice </em> and it was <em> comforting</em>, but would it <em> last? </em> It was like Neil could sense that hesitation, too, and he was never short on giving reassurance when he could. Andrew didn’t know how Neil was able to read him so well.</p><p> </p><p>Moral being- Andrew was <em> gone </em> for Neil, in a way he hadn’t been for anyone, well, <em> ever</em>. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a random Tuesday when Andrew wakes up to a weight in his bed, eyebrows furrowing before his eyes crack open minimally to see who it is. He’s unsurprised to see it’s Neil, scrolling through his phone silently, and Andrew just wonders how the hell he didn’t wake up to Neil coming in. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew makes a soft sleep noise, burying his face in his pillow fully, and almost physically perks up when Neil laughs softly. Neil lets out an even softer <em> hey</em>, and Andrew grunts in response, brain still not fully online yet. He reaches outside of his blanket cocoon blindly, hand waving in the air in search of Neil’s own, making a pleased noise when he finds it. He places Neil’s hand in his hair after holding it for a few seconds, because <em> sue him</em>, Neil was good at playing with his hair. Neil immediately starts running his fingers through the sleep mussed strands, petting them down only to pet them back up again and repeat. </p><p> </p><p>“If you were a cat you’d be purring right now,” Neil says, voice still soft as he waits for Andrew to fully wake up. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Andrew mumbles, head moving to the side so his face wasn’t still mashed into his pillow. “You actually used the key,” he comments, referring to the key Andrew had given Neil weeks ago in a moment of weakness. He didn’t regret it though, despite the fact Neil hadn’t used it once until today.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you gave it to me. I wouldn’t put a gift to waste,” Neil responds, smiling softly. Andrew closes his eyes against the fluttering in his chest, leaning up into Neil’s hand still in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Andrew responds, fondness bleeding into his tone more than he meant for it to. Neil huffs out a laugh, and Andrew settles more firmly into his nest of blankets and pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t wake up when I came in,” Neil comments, scratching at Andrew’s scalp gently. Andrew lets out a pleased noise, tucking himself into a tighter ball. </p><p><br/>
“Fell asleep at like, 5 this morning. How long were you here before I woke up?” Andrew asks, reopening his eyes and looking up at Neil, who’s slouched lower against the headboard, almost laying down but not quite. Andrew moves closer to Neil, tucking his head against Neil’s ribs. </p><p> </p><p>Neil hums, as if thinking, and responds with, “Maybe an hour?” Andrew moves to rest his head on Neil’s bicep, so he can look at him easier, and frowns slightly. Neil’s hand moves from Andrew’s hair to rest on the back of his neck gently, giving Andrew time to pull away if he wants. Andrew doesn’t.</p><p><br/>
“Should’ve woken me up,” Andrew says, head jostling when Neil shrugs in response. Neil’s other hand, the one not previously in Andrew’s hair, comes up to brush a stray strand of hair off Andrew’s forehead. He responds with a soft <em> maybe</em>, and Andrew sighs into the space between them, completely comfortable and feeling safe. </p><p> </p><p>Neil seems to study Andrew’s face for a moment, and Andrew almost shrinks away out of instinct alone. He doesn’t, though, and Neil gives him a happy smile in return. “Can I kiss you?” Neil asks gently, and Andrew will never tire of being <em> asked </em> things. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods, whispering a soft <em> yes </em> and leaning up to meet Neil halfway. The first brush of lips is soft, a barely there touch, but it has Andrew’s heart rate picking up regardless. The second time they kiss, it’s firmer, with more intent and heat behind it. Neil licks into Andrew’s mouth lazily, like they have all the time in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have class later?” Andrew asks in between lazy kisses, fire simmering low in his gut. </p><p> </p><p>“Not mandatory,” Neil responds, kissing over Andrew's cheek and across his jaw. Andrew tilts his head up to give Neil better access, and hums in suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re here kissing me doesn’t make everything else not mandatory,” Andrew says, voice just a little on the edge of breathy when Neil moves down to kiss his neck. Neil hums against the thin skin of Andrew’s neck, running his teeth along the pulse point there and making Andrew bite back a groan. “Unattractive,” he bites out, threading his hands through the hair at the back of Neil’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Neil laughs against Andrew’s neck, pulling back just far enough so he can get a good look at him. There’s a blush high on his cheeks, and Neil revels in how easy it was to rile Andrew up with just neck kisses alone. He nods when Andrew asks if he wants to smoke, and Andrew leans over him to dig through his bedside drawer for a joint and a lighter. “Didn’t know you pre rolled,” Neil says, smile evident in his voice as his hand drops to rest on Andrew’s ribs, and Andrew rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re for when I’m lazy as fuck,” Andrew responds, balancing on an elbow as he lights the joint and inhales. He exhales slowly after a beat, and an idea starts to form in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew takes another hit, holding it in his lungs, and motions for Neil to come closer. Neil does obediently, and Andrew slots his mouth over Neil’s own in the next second, exhaling. Neil makes a hum of approval, inhaling the smoke Andrew just passed to him, and moving his head so he can exhale it in the next second. </p><p> </p><p>“Shotgunning, Andrew, really?” Neil says, but there's a blush forming on <em> his </em>cheeks now. Andrew smirks in response, bringing the joint back up to his lips and taking another hit, reeling in Neil for yet another kiss. Neil’s hand grips the back of Andrew’s head, keeping him close, only separating slightly so the smoke can flow out from between their open mouths. </p><p> </p><p>They go back and forth like that until the joint is finished, some kisses filthy in between smoking and others just lazy. Andrew places the finished joint in the ashtray on his windowsill, and flops back down next to Neil. “You should go to class,” Andrew says, with not much conviction at all. </p><p> </p><p>“I said it wasn’t mandatory,” Neil responds with a yawn, moving to lay down fully. He lets out a groan once he’s comfortable, turning to face Andrew. “Plus, I’m not walking across town this high,” he adds, and Andrew rolls his eyes, even if he’s not serious about the action. </p><p> </p><p>“Like you never have,” he says, but he honestly doesn’t want Neil walking across town back to campus high, either. He knows Neil can handle himself, sober or not, but the thought of Neil walking alone like this is enough to cause a little flare of protectiveness to well up in his chest. Neil hums, reaching out to rest his hand on Andrew’s sternum, hand hovering for a few seconds before Andrew mumbles a soft <em> yeah</em>. He finally places his hand there, right between Andrew’s ribcage, feeling the soft rise and fall every time Andrew breathes. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s hand comes up to rest over top of Neil’s own, just placed there gently. Neil makes a noise of appreciation, yawning again, and Andrew knows he’s about to knock out with how slow and drawn out his blinks are getting. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep,” Andrew whispers, thumb rubbing over Neil’s knuckles absentmindedly. </p><p> </p><p>Neil nods, burrowing deeper into the bed. Andrew untucks the blanket from around himself, spreading it out over Neil instead, smiling to himself when Neil’s breath evens out but his hand doesn’t move from its position on Andrew’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>If Andrew falls asleep moments later, wrapped up in his comforter and Neil’s radiating warmth, it’s nothing short of <em> peaceful</em>. </p><p> </p><p>(<em>“Mm, Drew?” Neil says, half awake. Andrew’s been awake for a while, now. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Andrew hums to let Neil know he’s listening.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should be my boyfriend,” Neil says around a yawn, cracking his eyes open minimally to look at Andrew.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aren’t I already?” Andrew responds softly, reaching out to push a few stray curls off Neil’s forehead. He smiles softly, softer than he thought he was capable, when Neil smiles at the action.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah,” Neil agrees easily, settling more into Andrew’s bed. “You did give me a key,” he comments. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I did,” Andrew says, eyes flicking over to Neil’s keyring sitting on his bedside table. “Use it more, won’t you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Neil hums in agreement, eyes closing again and drifting back off to sleep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Andrew couldn’t be any happier than right now.</em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="http://knadreil.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/byminyard">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>